cyberiaprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyberia - Milestone 23
Now that you've successfully passed through the outer security defenses, whether you came through the front entrance or the back, its finally time to begin your investigation of the Cyberia Complex. With Cartel forces and other traps lingering throughout the place, though, you must still remain alert. You have only scratched the surface. 'Walkthrough' 'The Mess Hall' Zak proceeds further down the main hall, stopping at the next door he reaches. Prepare yourself as you enter it, because you'll walk in on four Cartel soldiers. The outer two will immediately duck behind the tables, so quickly shoot the two that are still standing. Zak will then duck behind the crate next to the door as the remaining two soldiers try and blast you from behind their barriers. Like with previous Cartel encounters, make sure to time your actions carefully, leaning out from behind the crate and shooting the both of them before they can get you. Now that they're all dead, you can safely continue down the hall. Keep going until you reach the next door, and enter it. 'Accessing Alexei's Terminal' The room is pretty dark, with the main light source coming from the upper portion of the room. Head over to the desk across from the door, where a computer terminal will activate. Sit down and access it. There desktop has four V-Mail files you can select, each of them playing a message sent directed to the terminals owner who we discover to be the complexes security chief, Alexei Fyodorovich. The second message in particular offers some useful information in regard to an access code for another terminal in the complex. This will become very relevant a few moments from now. You can select the EXIT button in the bottom right corner of the desktop to leave it. You can head into the upper half of the room if you'd like, but the only thing over there is a broken terminal. Have Zak head back out into the main hallway and continue further down it. Enter the next room you stop at. 'Berthroom A' Zak is now in the Berthroom. If he heads over between the two beds in the first area, he will come across a poster of Albert Einstein. Zak will acknowledge him, and you may notice that the poster actually winks at you. If you recall the first message to Alexei from Sonya, she mentioned that the password to access personnel files was named after his "hero hanging in Berthroom A". Einstein. This must be it, so remember that for later. The rest of the room is nothing but a mess of beds, socks, and underwear. Head back out into the main hall and keep going until you reach another sealed door. Enter the smaller door to the right of it. 'The Conference Room Office' Exploring the office, you may notice an odd but interesting hologram device of some sort. It's not relevant at all, however, so head over into the next room and the next milestone. CCOffice2.png CCOddDevice.png 'Possible Deaths' *Failing to kill the Cartels in the mess hall will result in your death. **In addition, if you try to head further down the hall without taking them out first, one of them will come out and shoot you from behind. ---- Category:Walkthroughs Category:Cyberia Walkthrough